(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television signal and an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) cell switching system for accommodating television signals sent from a cable television head end (CATV-HE) into an ATM switching network, to provide a subscriber with both a television signal and ATM cell data other than the television signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Switching and connecting television signals of a plurality of channels output from a CATV-HE to a plurality of subscribers connected to an ATM switching network has been required. There is no such technique in the prior art.